coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6444 (10th December 2006)
Plot Everyone except Sally is amused when Bill comes back next morning. Kevin asks his dad to set a better example in front of the girls, but Bill says he slept in the spare room. Jason and Sean are supportive as a nervous Eileen prepares for the christening. Norris gets no sympathy from Emily, Amber and Rita for ending up at the police station over the Ryan incident. Tracy's nasty about Claire to Charlie, pretending she's not looking forward to the christening. Bev's emotional at the christening, but Yvonne Casey thinks she's getting a free ride from Ashley and Claire. Tracy arrives late and downcast, keeping up her lie. Freddie is christened, with Eileen, Kevin and Roy as his godparents. Liam is still on the hunt for Danny, as his pre-signed cheques are running out. Audrey invites Bill to "move into her spare room." Gail's worried of what people will think of her mum, and Sally's disapproval of Bill is clear as he packs his things. Tracy is bored at the christening party and makes the excuse that Charlie will want her back soon and leaves. Jamie resolves with Sean that if his dad is going to act like this, then he's more than happy to take his flat and his business. Ryan makes no friends with Chesney, Rita or Amber as he smirks at Norris on the Street. As Audrey and Bill set off, Gail and Sally are left fuming. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Sarah Platt - Tina O’Brien *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast *Yvonne Casey - Yvonne O'Grady *Vicar - Tom Cottle Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Unknown church - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey and Bill's behaviour sets tongues wagging; the residents turn out to see Eileen and baby Freddie's baptism; and Jamie plans to collect his inheritance. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,850,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2006 episodes